My son
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Griel watches as his son changes from a boy to a man. A one-shot of Griel dealing with the strongest emotion a parent could have, the loss of a child.


I watch from above as you stand there with him at the alter reciting your vows, perfect even with the occasional mess up now and again from pure nervousness.

I can't help but smile proudly down at you my son. Being a father I have naturally waited for this day ever since you came into this world, I just wish I was down there with you.

But I shouldn't complain, I have been there for you, I was the first you came to and told these new feelings to, the first you came to for answers, the first you told your plans to. I was the first to know everything.

I remember you telling me how you felt when you got the invitation.

* * *

You knelt there on your bed with your elbows on the windowsill, your hands pressed together, fingers laced in front of your face as you spoke.

"Oh father, I'm so confused. I'm not sure how but I received this strange invitation to something called Super Smash Brothers Brawl. It is apparently similar to a tournament in the sense that I go to fight to see who is superior but it is in another dimension if you can believe that and so are my fellow fighters. There all from different times and dimensions. The others say its some sort of trick but..."

You open you eye's but continue to look down.

I could easily decipher your next words before they even left your mouth.

"I don't know. It sounds impossible but when I think about it I get all fired up and..." You trail off, lowering your hands but keeping them laced together.

"If it is real, I wanna go. I can't shake this feeling that something amazing is waiting for me there."

You pause as if to collect your thoughts before continuing.

"What if it is all just one big joke. And even if it is real what about Mist. She can't come with me, I know the others can take care of her but not being able to see her worries me. What do you think father?"

You look up at me, confusion evident in your expression.

I wanted to tell you not to go, to stay here with your sister and me.

But now when I think back on it, I'm glad you couldn't hear me because I would have led you to the worst decision of your life.

I remember every ones expression when that blue purple swirling portal appeared out of now where, especially yours. The look of slight surprise and worry, but mostly excitement, just like when you where a child.

* * *

A month past before you came to visit.

Your poor sister cried at your loss, asking me to help you come home safely, but unfortunately I couldn't help with that.

I didn't know where you where or how to get to you, so like the others I waited.

* * *

Finally you came back with a bright smile on your face and not a scratch on you.

That evening during sunset, you came to a secluded cliff to talk with me, in the same position as before when we last spoke.

You talked for so long, about the land, the people, the way you fought without receiving or causing any harm. Then the conversation came to... him.

I could tell that there was something different about this boy, because when you mentioned his name, "And, I met someone, someone... special. His name is Marth."

A sudden aura of happiness washed over me and you smiled, but not just any smile, that was a true smile. One I haven't seen you show since you where young.

"He's from the same dimension as us but in another time. He is the prince of a place called Altea and he is so... amazing."

I saw your cheeks slowly grow a tint of red.

"I can't explain it any other way without going on for hours. He's just so perfect. He understands the trials and tribulations of war and he too lost his father so he understands my pain. He may be royal but he doesn't want to be referred to as such. He simply wants to be Marth. We have become so close over this month. We get along so well, were almost constantly with each other, not to mention he's beautiful."

You quickly choke back your words, realizing you had said more then you wanted to.

You drop your head lower in embarrassment and that's when I saw the beginnings of a crush. But I would never admit that to myself then.

I didn't want to think that my precious son had fallen for some other boy from some other time.

It wasn't the fact that it was a man that I hated, I have always believed that love is free and anyone can be with anyone as long as there feelings are true.

No the thing that scared me was the thought of some boy taking my only son away to somewhere I can't watch over him, the thought terrifies me.

* * *

Far to soon you left again, back to where I can't see you. This time you where gone for twice as long.

Three months after you first went to Super Smash Bros. you returned for your second visit, that aura of happiness you showed when you spoke of that boy was now even stronger.

When you came to see me that sunset, kneeling down on a different cliff edge then before, hands in your lap, your expression showed nervousness, shyness, fear, and truth.

I was convinced that you had figured out your feelings and emotions.

"Father.. please understand when I say this for it is the godforsaken truth, I have fallen in love."

When you said those words I sensed a small slice of maturity in you but at that time I chose to ignore it.

"I don't know how it happened but, I just can't stop thinking about him, I get nervous when he's around and when he smiles at me I feel close to fainting."

You went on and on about him and I knew how hard you had fallen for this boy.

I never realized how deeply someone could fall in love so fast but anyone could tell that your feelings were true.

At the end of your speech you told me that you planned to tell this boy your feelings, and then, you said something that broke my heart.

You asked me to give you luck when confessing.

At that time I still believed that if you where to get together with this boy you would leave me, your sister, and everyone here to go be with that boy and you asked me for good luck that you will be swept away by this prince.

Part of me wanted to say no, but I couldn't bring myself not to wish you luck. You are my son and I knew you would be happy so, even if it meant losing you, I prayed for this boy to accept your love.

I am your father and I have, and always will wish the best for you.

* * *

Once again two months passed before you return, and as soon as you stepped through that portal I new what the princes anwser had been.

When you came to me that night, all you talked about was him.

As you spoke I could tell that you had found your one and only true love.

You may not have realized it yet but I had. And I also knew that, even if you ended up running of with this boy, it would all be worth it.

* * *

The night before you left you told me that you wanted to bring your boyfriend here, to meet everyone. That made me anxious.

I did want to meet the boy who was responsible for making my precious son so happy, but at the same time I didn't want to meet the person that one day might take you away from me.

Mist on the other hand seemed extremely excited to meet her brothers love. She actually began to refer to him as her second brother.

* * *

The day came when you finally bring him home.

Everyone accepted him easily, except for me. I still had that feeling he was going to try and steal you away.

That evening you came to me at sunset, your hand in his, fingers intertwined.

You where lucky to have visited when you did because this time you where able to stand there in front of the grave you had made me two year ago.

You stood there smiling down at my grave, a proud smile. Yes, I could see how proud you where to bring this boy to me, to show me who you loved.

The boy on the other hand seemed nervous as he waited for you to make the first move.

Soon you knelt down, which he quickly mimicked.

You stayed silent, knowing that no words where needed for how you where feeling.

Soon the boy I still had mixed feelings about asks gently.

"May I speak to him?"

You turned to him with the same proud smile and answered.

"Of course, please."

The boy turned to me and bowed low before speaking.

"Hello sir. I know this must be a little strange for you, being that my relationship with your son has grown so quickly but I want to promise you that I will never take him away from you."

I was astonished. It was as if he had read my thoughts, I couldn't believe it.

"I will never try to steal him away from his home nor will he ever try to take me from mine. So I beg you for your permission to be with your son." I watched dumfounded as he sat there, as if waiting for a response.

"Marth." You called to him but he quickly shushed you.

"In my world if you ask a diseased loved one an important question, there answer can be heard on the wind."

You stopped then smiled, deciding to play along.

I looked at you and your lover kneeling there, waiting for my answer.

I began to feel the worm wetness of my tears trickle down my face.

Over those past few months I had watched you grow from a confused boy to a confident young man, and I couldn't have been more proud. Nor could I see any other man stand with my son then that boy, Marth.

I whispered, "Yes" as a flurry of wind went by.

I see your eye's shoot open in shock.

"Did you hear that?" Marth asked you with a soft smile confirming to you that it wasn't just his imagination.

You burst into tears and quickly cover your mouth in attempts to muffle your whimpers but failing. Marth too began to tear up.

Suddenly Mist comes jogging over to announce that diner was being served when she notices your tears.

"Brother what's wrong?" She asks, kneeling down beside you.

You turn to her with a beaming smile as you choke out through tears.

"I heard him, I heard father!"

You fling your arms around your still confused sister and pull her in for a long hug.

You soon grab Marth and pull him into the embrace as well and, though you didn't feel it, I wrapped my arms around the three of you to make it a complete family hug and I I felt like the proudest father in the world.

* * *

Your relationship continued to bloom from then on.

Marth came to visit many times and you still came to me first when you had a problem.

I still remember that awkward day when you came to me when you realized you wanted to make love to the prince but didn't know how. I had had the talk with you but that was with a woman in mind. Sleeping with a man was a whole other story.

I also remember when you told me that you wanted to get married and asked if you could use your mothers wedding ring for Marth. Mine would go to Mist's husband whenever that may happen.

Now I watch you slip your mothers ring onto the finger of Marth's trembling hand.

Suddenly, two gentle arms wrapped around my neck as the sweet voice of my wife said.

"Aww look, he's wearing the ring you gave me. Oh... our son has become a man." She finished with a light squeeze.

My voice doesn't seem to be able to come so we simply watch as the bishop starts the most important part of the ceremony.

"Do you, Ike Greil, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." You say easily as tears begin to fall from your eyes but you don't move to wipe them away.

My wife gives me another squeeze as I feel her tears fall onto my shoulder.

The bishop turns now to Marth and repeats.

"And do you, Marth Lowell, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He chokes out, his shower of tears started while Ike had placed his mothers ring on his finger.

The bishop closes his book and says.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and husband, you may now kiss your partner."

He takes a step back to give the happy couple there room as you two shared your first kiss as a married couple.

Tears began to also trickle down my cheeks as I watch you and my new son-in-law and thank god that I was able to be there for you, my son.

I love you.

* * *

**Story End**

OMG! This was 12 pages long (on paper) and it took me from 9 pm – 11:50 pm which was is very late for me and I was exhausted. Then I typed it all up in one day. IT'S SUCH A BIG ACCOMPLISHMENT! For me at least.

I have had this idea in my head ever since I saw the scene in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance when Ike's father was murdered. It made me cry. :( And after a few month I finally wrote this, and it made me cry too, literally. If you where to look at the paper I wrote the story on the lats 2 pages are covered in tear stains. It's hard to write when your crying. I hope I got you at lest a little emotional when you read this.

I imagine Griel's feelings about the possibility of loosing his child would be better understood by a parent but it could work for anyone with a sibling, cousin, niece/nephew that they are especially close to.

Until I wrote this I never realized all the different versions of "do you, _, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband...", there are. I know that sounds stupid.

I feel like this should go as a Fire Emblem fanfic, and not a SSB one but oh well.

The whole story seems like it goes to quick to me. It's starting to annoy me.

Anyway, I hope you liked the story and I don't own any characters mentioned.


End file.
